marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reed Richards
Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, is a superhuman who possesses the power of elasticity. Reed is also a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography Early life Born in New York, Reed lived with his mother and step-father who never understood his incredible intelligence. One day in school Reed told his class and teacher about wanting to be the first person to teleport only for his teacher to shut him down. Sometime later Reed stole parts from a salvage yard that happened to belong to his fellow classmate Ben Grimm. Grimm allowed Reed to use his materials and the two teleport a toy car away while blacking out half of the neighborhood and, where the car had once been, was sand from where it had been sent off to. ''Fantastic Four Seven years later, an adult Reed and Ben at a High School science fair showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Also in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's plane the teleporter brought back the plane but also destroyed the school's basketball hoop. Dr. Storm revealed to Reed and Ben that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter Institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Soon after Reed met Victor von Doom the man who started the project and Sue's younger brother, Johnny. Together the group finally built a Quantum Gate and successfully teleported a chimp. However scientist Dr. Harvey Allen told them that NASA would take over and that they would not be going on the excursion. After getting intoxicated with Johnny and Victor, they decided to take the Quantum Gate and go to the dimension themselves. Reed contacted Ben not wanting to do this without him and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed. While returning, the four were affected on a molecular level with Reed gaining the ability to stretch his limbs. Waking up in government custody, Reed escaped his restraints and located Ben who has been turned into a rock like creature. Reed promised Ben that he would fix him and escaped the facility and for one year worked on trying to rebuild another Quantum Gate so he could cure Ben and the others, in this time Reed built a suit to help keep his body together. The Military located Reed with Sue's help and sent in Ben who captured him and brought him back. On the way back Reed tried to apologize and ensured Ben he would fix him but Ben refused to listen to him. Sue confronted Reed and asked him to help them rebuild the Quantum Gate so they could fix themselves. Reed agreed and easily fixed the machine. Dr. Allen sent a team in, discovering Victor who somehow survived. The team brought him back only for Victor to claim that he wanted to go back to the other dimension and killed Dr. Allen and Dr. Storm in the process. Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny follow him. The team faced off against him but Doom proved too powerful and easily outclassed the group and disabled Reed suit. However Reed managed to pull himself back together and told the others that to stop Victor they must work together. Working in tangent the team defeated Victor by knocking him into the energy link between the dimensions killing him and saving the Earth in the process. Later, the team demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific endeavors and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Character traits Reed is considered a scientific prodigy who has yet to discover his full potential. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Elasticity:' Reed's transformation made him inhumanly pliable and malleable. He can contort, elongate, expand, deform, inflate, and otherwise change the structure, density, and level of solidity of his body. This allows him enhanced mobility, by transforming his body to be able to spring or stretch over distances. While he is capable of transforming and swelling his body and individual parts also allows him to shape himself into various geometric and aerodynamic shapes. This make it almost impossible to restrain him as he can more than easily slip out of seemingly any form of restraints. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more strength then a normal human; giving him the force of large machinery or a moving car, allowing him to easily overpower normal humans. *'Invulnerability:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more durability then a normal human; his body naturally cushions almost every impact and stretches on its surface so only when he is in his normal form can anything pierce his flesh. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more endurance then a normal human; making even bullet impacts useless on him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more speed then a normal human; giving him speeds that rivals that of moving vehicles. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more mobility then a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to his elasticity, Reed possesses far more stamina then a normal human; as he can enhance the effect of his effort and exertion to superhuman levels. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Reed is a prodigy, being on the same level of Victor von Doom. He build his own prototype teleporter when he was child and build himself a suit to sustain his powers. *'Master Engineer:' Reed is a master engineer, buiding a prototype teleporter, co-creating the Quantum Gate and building his own suit. *'Skilled Leader:' Reed is a capable leader, reuniting the team in Planet Zero to battle Doom. Afterward, he made the self-decision to have no government involvement with there team, even naming it once landing in Central City. *'Skilled Tactician:' Reed is a capable tactician, as seen in the last battle when making the plan to stop Doom and the beam from creating black hole to Earth. Weakness * '''Limited Control:' Reed's weakness was his own elasticity, which could expand without control, leaving him to be suddenly weak, unable to move and taking strength to move his limbs back to normal. His suit can control his powers, but during the battle with Doom, Doom caused his metal parts to fall off his wrists, causing his arms to stretch out. Relationships *Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Teammate. *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Teammate and love interest. *Ben Grimm/Thing - Teammate and best friend. *Franklin Storm - Mentor; deceased. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Miles Teller Behind the scenes *Before Miles Teller was cast, Kit Harington, Anton Yelchin, Richard Madden and Jack O'Connell auditioned for the role. Trivia *This is the first time that an American actor has portrayed Reed Richards who's American. Alex Hyde-White and Ioan Gruffudd who portray Reed are British. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' Screen Shot 2015-07-10 at 12.23.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-10 at 12.39.09 PM.png Poster - Mr. Fantastic.jpg Fantastic four 28.jpg Fantastic four 19.jpg Fantastic four 14.jpg Fantastic-Four-Trailer-Photo-Reed-Richards-1024x576.jpg Mr. Fantastic and Harvey Elder.jpg 7f13ebc7c6fb4eb796b93dc7bfa43044c5405007.jpg 620x414 q85 crop subject location-432,298 upscale.jpg 3wiJNER.jpg 635640150236937897-56-FANTASTIC-FOUR-MOV-jy-5566-.jpg See Also *Mr. Fantastic (Earth-616)| }} Category:Fantastic Four (2015) characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Fantastic Four members